<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Robota Bleu's Debut by ForbiddenArchive</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27981150">Robota Bleu's Debut</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive'>ForbiddenArchive</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Natura Couleur [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Robot TF, Transformation, roboticization</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:55:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27981150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Natura Bleu gets captured by a villain, who turns out to be a bit too pitiable to be taken as a threat. Even if she manages to turn her into her robotic minion.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Natura Couleur [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Robota Bleu's Debut</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hero duties were never going to let up. That much Natura Bleu had realized after she signed onto this entire deal. Working with Rouge was worth it though, and she was always happy to try and assist her. Even if it meant fighting villain after villain after villain. And dealing with the insufferable genius that was Vert.</p><p>Though, she just hadn’t expected to wake up on a strangely cold table, when everything she remembered about the day before was normal so-to-speak. All she could remember was talking with her friends, planning what they would do to fight against the darkness next. Then she had gone straight home, done all the duties that a girl like her should do, before heading to bed. </p><p>“Rise and shine! Rise and shiiiiine!” A cackle came from the darkness around her, as a short and spectacled girl stepped into the light beaming down on the captured girl. “You’re probably wondering why you’re here, Natura Bleu? You probably didn’t imagine you could be captured while you were in bed, in that secure mansion of yours, did you now? Well too bad, I figured out a way in and took you away when you least expected it! Bet you feel pretty stupid now, don’t you?”</p><p>A bit of sweat started to run down the blue-haired heroine’s forehead. What kind of girl was this? She seemed a little too big for her britches, and even a little too… childish, was the word? Regardless, she didn’t seem cut out for the villain business, so maybe it was possible to talk to her. “I… Don’t believe we’ve ever met. Perhaps you’d kindly introduce yourself, so your scheme has a better impact?”</p><p>Silence drifted through the air as the short twin-tailed blonde girl pushed her glasses up slightly. “Very well! You may not have known about me, or even cared about me, but I am a genius among my peers. I am…” The would-be-villain paused as she stared straight ahead, a little steam slipping out of her ears as she seemed to think as hard as she possibly could. “... M-Mechistress! Yeah! That’s it!”</p><p>“Mechistress. That’s a quaint name for a girl of your stature.” The heroine remarked, utterly sincere in her tone. “This also gives away your plan, I suppose. I see no mechs around here, so you must have something in store to make your name reflect your plots. Given all the villains we’ve currently fought, I think this should be a given.” Usually, her voice would be filled with some sort of innocent insensitivity and barely constrained disdain for whoever she was facing, especially when she tried to argue against and keep Vert’s head in the game… but, perhaps because of the young age of the villain, she was taking some amount of pity on her?</p><p>Unfortunately, that kind of pity wasn’t exactly going to fly. Not with this kind of villain. “Excuse me!? Quaint!? What kind of Villain do you take me for!?” The short Mechistress cried out in a fury, her twin-tails blowing in the wind from her very visible anger. “And how come you know how my plans are going to go!? Are you a mind reader? That shouldn’t be possible, I’m very certain that this table should not only keep you from moving but inhibit your powers just the same! This plan should’ve been foolproof, it should’ve…”</p><p>As the young girl continued to rant on and on about how much Bleu had managed to tick her off, the heroine tried to conjure up a small ball of water inside of her palm. To her displeasure, nothing but a few droplets managed to form in the middle of her hand. Looks like the raving little girl’s words were true. Her powers were inhibited. Upon trying to move her arms, she found that claim to be just as true, leaving her completely stuck on that flat surface as her captor continued to rant until she was outright red in the head.</p><p>Once the villain finally started to quiet down, seemingly out of breath from all of the complaints she had to raise, she slumped against the table and pulled out a simple remote with a single button on top. “F-Fine, if you want to ruin the surprise, that’s exactly what I’m going to do. I’m going to take this… This remote… And I’m gonna push the button, and you’re going to be turned into a loyal robot! And then you’ll help me make your friends into robots! And you’re not going to question why and imply that I’m lonely or anything, you’re just going to do what I say!”</p><p>“Are you sure you’ve tested the ray properly? You wouldn’t want to embarrass yourself anymore than you already have.” Bleu replied, her tone of voice making it clear that it wasn’t meant to degrade her. More, it was a statement born from concern. She knew exactly what kind of girl Mechistress was. It wasn’t hard to guess either, thanks to the transparent way she talked about herself. Considering the few run-ins they had with Tenebris, her best guess was that she had taken an orphan and coated her in the usual darkness, creating this… Honestly sad excuse for a villain.</p><p>...Maybe it wouldn’t be too bad to let her plan play out. Just this once. It couldn’t hurt to make a little girl, even a villainous one like her, a little happy.</p><p>“Of course I’ve tested the ray properly! Why would I not have done so? You’re such a strange heroine, showing concern for your foes. I thought you were supposed to be one of the sterner types in your team, not the heartwarming friend that Noir’s supposed to be!” The short villain continued to rant and rave as her energy returned to her, a massive blush covering her face as she held the remote aloft. “And enough about that concern! It’s time for you to obey and shut up! No more of your nice-girl-ness, no more!”</p><p>Mechistress’s ears continued to steam as a result of her intense anger as she slammed her fist down on the big red button, causing a whirr of red energy to start building near the ceiling. The ray that was going to turn the heroine into a machine was starting up, slowly and steadily. Perhaps a little too slowly, considering it had been at least a minute since she smashed her fist on the button.</p><p>“...I asked you if you thought the thing was ready. It doesn’t seem like it’s ready.” Bleu bluntly remarked as she tried to struggle a little, just to put up the illusion of effort. Just enough to make sure that the young girl wasn’t discouraged by the way she was playing along.</p><p>The young girl blushed from head to toe as she rapidly and angrily smashed her palm, her fist, her fingers into the button, anything to make the process happen faster. “COME ON COME ON COME ON! WHY WON’T THIS STUPID THING WORK!? I BUILT IT WITH EVERY OUNCE OF SMARTS THAT I HAVE!” Her fury was quite profound, adorably so, but at the same time, the struggle of getting it to work was so pitiful. Maybe she needed a little helping hand… Not that the blue-haired heroine could offer one. She was a little stuck at the moment, and the brains among them was Vert.</p><p>Eventually, after she had mashed the button to the point where the parts were starting to burst out from the other side of the remote, it finally began to respond. The energies above gathered into a solid form as the ray pointed directly at the captured heroine. This was it. This was when she was going to be turned into a robot.</p><p>She closed her eyes, bracing herself for impact. Even if she was going along with this plan, she wasn’t sure that she was going to enjoy being a robot…</p><p>Moments later, the ray finally fired. The beam sunk into the heroine’s body as she let out a scream, not having anticipated a literal shock of lightning to shoot through her veins. She began to squirm and seize up as the effects of the table underneath her disappeared, allowing her to use her powers and move once more. Though with how that beam had just paralyzed her, there was no way that she was going to serve as a threat to the young villain.</p><p>Mechistress, even though she had wanted all of this to happen, felt her heart sink a little as she saw Bleu writhing around on the table. It made her feel awful. She was a villain, yes, and she wanted robotic friends so she wouldn’t be lonely… But if it meant that she’d hurt somebody this badly, maybe she’d have second thoughts about it all. It… it didn’t feel nice at all…</p><p>Still, she didn’t make a move to try and stop the process. Instead, she just stood still, watching it all unfold…</p><p>Bleu let out another scream as the transformation finally begun, starting with her vocal cords. The noises that left her lips were definitely artificial, almost like the programs one could buy on the computer to try and make funny sentences. Her skin followed suit as the beige colors gave way to pale greys that reflected how durable her new metal look was. Her clothes, or rather her uniform, was torn apart by the energies, leaving her completely naked. Not that it mattered much as the mechanization process left her private parts looking as clean and as smooth as possible, leaving little to the imagination while also making it hard for her to seem outright arousing in this state.<br/>As her hair stiffened up into a pair of twin-tails that reached all the way down to her hips without even bending, her mind was the next to go. She could feel her thoughts being practically ripped apart and turned into numbers… For what felt like only a few moments. As soon as she started feeling uncomfortable thanks to the splitting headache that the process was giving her, the beam turned off. Not because of the Mechistress trying her best to stop the process, but rather as a result of the shoddy craftsmanship.</p><p>“D-Damnit, that… That wasn’t supposed to happen! You’re not supposed to look like this, you’re supposed to look a lot prettier, a lot… A lot more..!” The young girl cried out in anger as she slammed her hands against the table, a little tear running down her cheek. “I just wanted to make a good robot friend that wouldn’t leave me, why can’t I make it happen!? I’ve tried everything, I’ve… I JUST CAN’T DO IT!” The would-be-villain collapsed onto her knees as she almost began to break down into full-on sobbing, disappointed in herself.</p><p>The heroine slowly felt the pain from the ray disappear from her mechanized body, as her digitized eyes started blinking. Her face had been simplified into a pair of small screens for her eyes, as well as a mouth that left a lot to be desired in terms of pose-ability. Still, it was more than enough for her. She still had her mind, even though she was turned into a machine…</p><p>As Bleu looked down at the sobbing villainess, she gently lifted herself off the table before wrapping her cold, metallic arms around her, pulling her into the slightly hard pair of breasts hanging off her chest. They were one of the softest parts of her mechanized body, even if they were still a little hard after the conversion process. “Sssh. It’s okay.” Her digitized voice smoothly and soothingly stated as she slowly rocked the young villain back and forth…</p><p>“B-But you’re… You’re not a good robot! You’re supposed to be a bad robot that listens to me and tells me I’m great! Not somebody that hugs me like a friend, not somebody that… somebody…” Mechistress sobbed as she leaned into the hug, sniffling. “...You’re supposed to be pretty and cool, and I just made a dumb robot who can only give hugs…”</p><p>The heroine chuckled slightly. “Dumb? Is that what you think I am?” She slowly ran a hand down the girl’s back as she caressed it. “You’ve been much smarter than I have ever been. You knew when to sneak in and take me away, and you managed to turn me this much. I think that’s considered smart. And if you’re smart, then as your creation, I should clearly be smart too, don’t you think?”</p><p>“T-That doesn’t even make sense! You’re talking nonsense! You really are a dumb robot..!” The would-be-villain started laughing slightly from the words that left the metallic woman’s mouth, prompting her to wipe away her tears slightly. “A-At least I can be better..! I can make the ray better, turn your friends into better bots..! I can make everything go a lot smoother and you won’t even get to pity me..!”</p><p>Bleu did her best to smile as she slowly pulled the girl out of a hug, only to snap her fingers as the tears on the floor slowly wrapped around her metalized form. “I’m not a dumb robot, Mechistress.” She stated as the sad droplets formed a beautiful dress around her body. One that accommodated all the small flaws in her new design. It was a high-cut cocktail dress that was intended to bring out her best elements, something that she rarely wore as she was more of the type to get invested in combat, but she needed to prove a point with her actions, and the best way would be a prettier outfit.</p><p>“I’m your dumb robot.” She concluded as she stood up, curtsying with the sides of the slim dress.</p><p>Mechistress was speechless. Then, her face turned a bright red as she slowly got up on her feet once more. “W-Well, well! If you’re my dumb robot, you won’t mind betraying your friends to help me get more robots, will you!? Or are you just saying those things to make me feel happy!?”</p><p>The thought of betraying her friends wasn’t exactly a pleasant one, but if it was going to make the young girl happy, then she was going to do it. Besides, maybe if she practiced on her friends, she could improve her form. “I can tell you where they all live. I can help you pin them down while you work on fixing your ray and making it even better. Does that satisfy you? That won’t hurt them, and they probably won’t hate me for what I’ll do.” </p><p>Her young and villainous friend crossed her arms, pouting… only to grin widely. “Very well! You’re my best and brightest minion from now on, Robota Bleu! I look forward to seeing you betray your friends so I can have some of my own! It’s brilliant!” She chimed, her mood swinging right back around to bombastic and childish as she started laughing, already plotting her next move inside of her tiny mind…</p><p>The rechristened Bleu couldn’t help but smile a little wider too. Not realizing that her mind had perhaps been a little more affected by the ray than she initially thought, evident by the way her eyes slowly flickered between loving and supportive hearts and normal dotted circles. Perhaps becoming a robot wasn’t that bad, and maybe staying as one wouldn’t be that bad either. In fact, she could argue that betraying her friends wouldn’t be that big a loss…</p><p>If it meant that she’d get to see her Mechistress as happy as she could be…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>